Til We Meet Again
by choconick
Summary: 10 years have past and a letter of the death of Matron brings them all back together. So Far only chapter 1 up, don't worry the rest are coming. (a fic I wrote a long time ago that I lost and rewrote)


I knew it wouldn't last forever. We had all gotten used to each other, the safety and security of us all being together. We stayed together as long as we could,   
but after the defeat of Ultimecia we all had to go our seperate ways.   
  
Squall became Balamb Garden Headmaster with the retirement of Cid. He said he would much rather be just a SeeD and fight along side us, but he enjoyed looking   
out for everyone and being the leader.   
  
Rinoa loved Squall and he loved her. They became engaged shortly after the final battle and have been happily married for many years.   
  
Quistis stayed at Balamd and studied to take over for Dr. Kadowaki. She often finds male students coming in complaining about back and stomach pains.   
  
Selphie had retired from SeeD and went back to stay at Trabia Garden for a while. She then decided to become a journalist and traveled all over the world writing   
colums for Timber Maniacs as her Sir Laguna once did.   
  
Zell tried to remain a SeeD without the rest of us, but couldn't do it. He soon retired and moved to Balamb to look after his mother and frequently visited Garden   
(which had gone back to its original place).   
  
I was always a loner. I went back to the renewed Galbadia Garden and have been a SeeD there ever since. I haven't seen any of them except for Selphie when   
she visited Galbadia Garden to write a story. It was a short visit and we found oursleves both a little depressed.  
  
* * * Flashback * * *  
  
I was outside of the Garden training. I had nothing else to do. I was the first one to leave Garden. I knew our little group was going to brake up and I just couldn't  
bare to watch it. I was more used to being alone anyway. Squall was appointed headmaster and he and Rinoa became engaged. Selphie was planning on a   
visit to Trabia and Quistis and Zell had remianed SeeDs. That was years ago. I was battling a few Geezards when I herd a car in the distance. I quickly finished   
them off and looked around to see who it was and where it was coming from. I turned toward the forest and saw a sleek red car come speeding out of the trees.   
It was coming straight towards me! I began to run as fast as I could away from the car. I turned my head and saw it begin to slow down and I heard the brakes   
screeching as it came to a stop a few fet away from me. I looked at the car in suspision as the door opened and out stepped a beautiful woman around the same   
age as me with shoulder length brown hair.   
  
"Irvy!" She shouted as she ran up to me. I studied the women very carefully.  
  
"Oh my god, Selphie is that you?!" I asked as I ran up to her giving her a great big hug. She sure had changed a lot. She looked great and it seemed that she  
was all grown up now.   
  
"Selphie, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Where are the others?" She frowned, but quickly gave a little smile to cover it up.  
  
"They are back at Garden I guess," She said rather gloomily. "I left for Trabia and stayed there for a few months. After that I decided to follow in Sir Laguna's   
footsteps and try my luck as a journalist. Squall and Rinoa got married and had a beautiful wedding ( I was a bridesmaid), Quisty is gunna take over for Dr. Kadowaki,   
and Zell told me he wasn't gunna be a SeeD for much longer. I don't know how they all are now, I haven't seen them for a long time." I could tell she missed them a   
lot. I did, but I was struggling to admit it.  
  
"I haven't seen for a long time either," I told her.  
  
"Well it's great seeing you," she said. "Listen, I'm going to be at Galbadia Garden for a few days, how about tonight we go for a walk and catch up or something?"   
She smiled. I smiled back. Good old Sefie, no matter what she always tried to be cheerful.  
  
"Sounds good," I said. With that she kissed me on the cheek and drove toward Galbadia Garden.  
  
* * * Flashback End * * *  
  
I enjoyed seeing her, but we both knew that we wished we could all be back at Balamb together again. She then left to Deiling and I havent seen or heard from her since.   
That too was years ago. Today however is an important day. 10 years have past since I last saw everyone (Selphie being the exception. I recieved a letter today from  
Balamb Garden. It is marked from Headmaster Squall. I opened it and learned that our old friend Matron has died. I was invited to the old orphanage for the funeral. It   
is very sad and I admit that I cried that day. My heart mourns yet its filled with joy. I will get to see everyone again. Squall , Quistis, Rinoa, Zell, and Selphie. I don't   
know what to think or what will happen. All I know is that I don't know if I will be abl to come back to Galbadia...  
  
END CHAPTHER ONE 


End file.
